


Futanari Muscle Girls Gaiden

by jinnoripperroo



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series, Disgaea (Games), Puyo Puyo
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooty has a nightmare after the events of Futanari Muscle Girls 3. Can Tooty escape the girl who has trapped her in this world or will Tooty be a sex slave inside her mind forever?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futanari Muscle Girls Gaiden

Tooty began to dream. Due to her "deal" with Etna, Banjo and Kazooie were ressurected. Tooty was happy her brother was among the world of the living again. But she felt regret.  
Etna had refused to ressurect Banjo when Tooty summoned her. Tooty literally fell on her knees and begged Etna to do it. Etna still refused. Tooty was forced to have sex with Etna. Then Tooty remembered her descent to whoredom. She remembered how she was fucked in all holes and she willingly enjoyed it. It made her feel humiliated.

Tooty entered a nightmare. There was a door floating in a black area. Having no other option, she opened the door and entered. Someone was waiting on the other side.  
It was Arle Nadja? Tooty knew what Arle looked like, but this girl looked meaner and more evil. Tooty trembled.

"Welcome to my world!" the girl said. "I'm Doppelganger Arle. I'm far superior to that loser Arle. I've been so lonely. Sitting in the world of dreams waiting for someone to cure my eternal boredom. Then a young bear with a nice rack like you comes here. You look yummy. I've going to have fun with you!"

Doppel Arle ripped Tooty's shirt off, exposing her breasts. Tooty attempted to open the door, but it was locked! Doppel Arle forcefully took Tooty's yoga pants off, exposing her panties. 

Doppel Arle began to speak. "I can sense the sin in your heart. You've been fucked before and you lustfully requested more. Your heart will betray you."

Tooty turned around and saw Doppel Arle's penis. Without even realizing it, Tooty began to suck Doppel Arle's dick. Doppel Arle crossed her arms and smirked.  
"Good girl!" Doppel Arle said. "Here's your reward!"  
Doppel Arle came inside Tooty's mouth. Pulling her dick out, Doppel Arle inserted it inside Tooty's ass. She thrusted while spanking Tooty's jiggling ass.

Tooty once again made a face of lust, a face almost identical to the one she made when she had sex with Etna.

After a while, Doppel Arle came inside Tooty. She pulled out and came all over Tooty's ass.

This went on for hours. Tooty was fucked in all holes. She couldn't get enough!

Meanwhile, Banjo was at Tooty's bed side. He was overcome with worry.

"She hasn't woke up in days!" Banjo cried. "Tooty, wake up please!"

"She can be saved," a new voice said. It was Etna. "But you'll have to do me a favor."  
"I'll do anything to save Tooty!" Banjo said.  
"Let's have some fun..." Etna smirked.


End file.
